A year in a week
by JIASOE
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara. 7 occasions and 7 kisses in a year told in one week. Oneshot. Bad summary, good story


A year in a week

A year in a week

**This is basically describing the year Sasuke and Gaara had in a week. 7 kiss, 7 occasions. **

**Warning: None really. **

**This is AU. No ninja goodness. **

**Well, actually. All my stories are AU, I just realized. **

**Ah well, whatever ba. This is really really really SWEET fluff. **

**Disclaimer: If I own anything at all, it'll be myself. **

Monday brings fears and tears.

Gaara remember screaming at Sasuke for slapping his boss and Sasuke leaving the house with a slam.

He had sat down at the exact spot he was standing and cried. Gaara cried his heart out. All the fears changed to tears and all the unanswered questions came to mind.

_What if Sasuke had another relationship? What if he's straight? Does Sasuke love me? Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… _

The door slammed again and Gaara looked up. Though his tears blurred his vision, he could vaguely make out Sasuke's shape.

"Don't cry," Sasuke mumbled as he hugged Gaara's small frame and kissed his tears away.

"I'll stop crying if you kiss me," Gaara said softly and Sasuke smiled gently and they shared a slow long kiss.

Tuesday started hatred.

"Sasuke, where exactly are my cookies?" Gaara huffed, giving Sasuke a death glare.

The Uchiha didn't look up from his movie and still munching on the chips he had, and said "Ah? The chocolate chip one? I ate them all."

Sasuke felt Gaara fuming behind him and he ran.

Hatred fueled Gaara's legs and he ran like the wind.

In the end, Sasuke was under Gaara, feeling his wrath.

"Stop it Gaara! I'm really ticklish!" Sasuke complained between gales of laughter.

"Hn," Gaara finally stopped after 5 minutes of tickling.

Sasuke immediately took his chance as Gaara let his guard down and rolled, making Gaara the one trapped beneath him and him on the top.

"Now this I like," Sasuke smiled seductively and deviously while Gaara squirmed, trying to get away.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Gaara slowly and Gaara immediately stopped squirming.

When the kiss finally broke, Sasuke tackled Gaara's sides and Gaara screamed, "I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Wednesday brings forth memories.

"Gaara," Sasuke mumbled to his sleeping lover.

"Hmm?" Gaara yawned, being a very light sleeper.

"I found a box, want to look?" Sasuke mumbled into Gaara's ear again and Gaara nodded sleepily.

"AH!" Gaara exclaimed when he saw the box.

Sasuke also knew that box. It was the box where Gaara kept his most private things, like photos and his diary and his secret sash of bubblegum.

"I thought I lost it, where did you find it?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I found it the other day in the attic," Sasuke said softly and he blushed.

"SASUKE. You. Did. NOT," Gaara stared at him and Sasuke simply coughed.

"Evil! Evil!" Gaara whined as he pounded Sasuke.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it next time," Sasuke whined and stuck his tongue out at Gaara.

"Anyway, since you read and saw everything, I'll look through it again," Gaara said with a huff, blowing his fringe with a pout.

"Oh, I saw something very interesting! This one!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pointed to a random thing.

"Where?" Gaara's attention shifted and Sasuke captured his lips in a caste kiss.

"Oh, I was referring to the picture where you got chosen as the hottest female in that all boys school we went last time," Sasuke grinned at Gaara and Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Thursday tells no lies.

"I love you," Sasuke told Gaara seriously.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Itachi," Sasuke whispered softly and Gaara's eye softened.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Gaara protested to Sasuke.

"I know," Sasuke paused before he said, "I just didn't get to say good bye."

Gaara wanted to kiss his check but Sasuke turned his head at the last moment and the innocent kiss turned into something entirely different.

Friday has love at its doorstep.

Sasuke away to the fresh smell of pancakes, chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and a whiff of…

"Gaara!" Sasuke smiled as his lover boy got some sweets for breakfast ready.

"Look at the calendar," Gaara said, smiling back.

"March 14?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

"Uh, yeah. Return for that time…" Gaara said and blushed.

"Return? Oh yeah. Valentine's day," Sasuke said and blushed.

After a few moments of silence, Gaara coughed and said, "Let's eat."

"Here, ah," Sasuke said to Gaara, holding out a piece of pancake. Just the moment Gaara was about to eat it, Sasuke put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Gaara frowned and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Then I'm eating the last blueberry one," Gaara smirked as a horrified look came upon Sasuke's face.

Gaara quickly gobbled the pancake up while Sasuke watched helplessly with a pout.

"You didn't leave me a bite!" Sasuke whined and Gaara smiled.

With his mouth full, he went and kissed Sasuke. After he was done kissing him, Gaara's mouth was empty.

"Happy White Day, Sasuke," Gaara smirked.

Sasuke blushed and replied, "Thanks…"

"How about we take care of the little problem you seem to have down there?"

Saturday welcomed joy.

"SA-SU-KE! LOOK AT THE SKY," Gaara yelled and Sasuke smiled when he saw a rainbow in the sky.

"Oi, you don't have to shout the whole roof down!" Sasuke chuckled as Gaara continued hopping around.

"Ah, I wanted to eat some strawberries," Gaara said suddenly and they set off for the super market.

Somehow, a detour was made and they got to a shopping mall.

"Nah, pink suits you better," Gaara smiled cheekily as he handed Sasuke the pink.

"But I want the blue!" Sasuke whined.

"No, no, no! I want the blue!" Gaara whined back.

"Grr," Sasuke growled and attacked Gaara's lips.

After a breath taking kiss, really for Gaara, Sasuke smirked and said, "You'll give me the blue shirt now, right?"

Gaara nodded faintly and they went home with a couple outfit. After another kiss, Sasuke's was pink and Gaara's blue.

Sunday starts eternity.

Gaara kissed Sasuke softly on the lips and asked, "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Never," Sasuke replied softly and kissed Gaara.

The silver rings glinted in the sunset and the promise to remain together forever they made a year ago was still being carried out.


End file.
